gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Maus
The Panzerkampfwagen VIII Maus (German Inventory Designation Sdkfz 205) was a German super-heavy tank; known to be the heaviest armored fighting vehicle ever built, as well as the strongest Sensha-do tank with anti-tank capability (the most destructive firepower belongs to KV-2 with 152mm howitzer) in the Girls und Panzer series. It first appeared in Episode 11. Background In May 1943, the configuration and design for Maus''' was approved for prototype production. Its name changed many times during development, from '''Mammut (Mammoth) to Maus (Mouse) in February 1943. The project proceeded slowly, and only two prototypes (designated respectively V1 and V2), slightly different from one another, were completed until July 1944, where the factories involved were ordered to stop all work; after the war's end both vehicles were captured by the Soviet Army, and the hull of V1 was mated to the turret of V2 to form an operable vehicle for further testing. After that was completed, the vehicle was left in the care of the Kubinka Tank Museum, where it resides to this day. In Girls Und Panzer Kuromorimine Girls High School deployed a Maus commanded by the Maus Commander in the city of the battlefield for the finals against Ooarai Girls High School, where the Ooarai teams were trying to retreat to in order to gain an environmental advantage against Kuromorimine but was led to this trap by a Panzer III tank. Maus was acknowledged to be the heaviest tank in history by many cast members (Darjeeling and Katyusha), as well as being the strongest tank in Sensha-do match according to the rules. (Tanks before August 15 1945) The Maus greatly overwhelmed the Ooarai tanks when it confronted them. When it showed itself in front of them, Rabbit Team initially mistook it as an automated wall, but was shocked at how large it was afterwards. It went straight to Ooarai tanks, taking out Hippo Team's StuG III and Mallard Team's Char B1 bis by itself, and also knocked Turtle Team's Hetzer backwards, giving immense power even with missed shot. Nothing the Ooarai girls did could do any damage to the Maus tank, since all shells shot at it were completely deflected due to the heavy armour. Later, Miho came up with a plan involving the combined effort of all remaining Ooarai tanks thanks to Saori's unexpected expression of the Maus. First : The Hetzer charged at it and used its sloped hull to lift the Maus, immobilizing it, thus creating a ramp for the Type 89B (Hetzer initially survived the impact as Sensha-do tanks are coated with carbon nanotubes). Second : Rabbit Team's M3 Lee and Leopon's Tiger (P) distracted the Maus by firing at them using machine guns, leading to rotate its turret. Third : Duck Team charged towards it with their Type 89B, using the Hetzer as a ramp to land on the Maus' hull and jammed its turret from turning back, completely immobilizing the tank. Fourth : Anglerfish Team moved their Panzer IV to the hill beside Maus and shot its weak spot : The engine's air intakes. However, the heavy weight of the Maus heavily damaged the Hetzer and knocked it out a few minutes later. Tank Specification *'Weight : '''188 tons *'Length :' 10.2 m *'Width :' 3.71 m *'Height :' 3.63 m *'Speed :' 13 km/h *'Main Armament :' 12.8 cm PaK 44 L/55 *'Secondary Armament :' **7.5 cm Kw.K. 44 L/36.5 **7.92 mm MG34 *'Hull armor / Turret armor :' **'Front : 200 mm / 240 mm **Sides : 180 mm / 200 mm **Rear : 150 mm / 200 mm *'''Engine : Diesel MB 517 V12 1200 hp Trivia *Maus is The Heaviest Tank in The Series (Weight over 188 tons). The Turret itself weights more than a Panther. This Tank also carried biggest caliber Anti-Tank Gun (Along with Jagdtiger) in the series. *The Maus is probably the strongest tank in Sensha-Do Tournament, since the rules only allow tanks designed during World War II to participate. **Teamwork is required to take it out (the tactic may differs for each School, ranging from the school's battle style, tank's weaponry, and number of tanks used) * The Maus was possibly introduced and used for the first time in National Sensha-Do Tournament by Kuromorimine Girls High School during the Finals against Ooarai Girls High School. **Miho Nishizumi wasn't aware that Kuromorimine had an operational Maus, as demonstrated when she was analyzing Kuromorimine's tank formation. ** Both Katyusha and Darjeeling were shocked when Maus appeared, making it very likely that it was being used for the first time. *The Maus uses 12.8 cm PaK 44 L/55 Anti-Tank Cannon (as described in Booklet) instead of 12.8 cm KwK 44 L/55 Tank Cannon (as designed in real life). *Due to its mass, firepower and armour, the Maus was the tank that took down the most Ooarai School tank. It took down 3 tanks on its own (Hippo team, Mallard Team and the Turtle Team). *The real Maus is now resting in Kubinka Tank Museum, beside Karl. Gallery Maus Commander Portrait-0.png|Maus Commander Maus vs. T89.png|Get off from My roof! KuromorimineMaus01.jpg Maus 2.jpg Maus 3.jpg|Climbing a Mountain Maus 1.jpg Maus opens fire.jpg Maus steel wall.jpg|That Bounced Maus 4.jpg Maus 5.jpg|Maus Defeated More Information about Maus *Maus *Maus specifications *Maus in the official anime (japanese) Category:Tanks Category:German tanks Category:Super Heavy Tanks Category:Kuromorimine Girls High School